The actor
by woodentops
Summary: Ce n'était qu'une illusion, un tour de magie.


Lorsque John Watson s'extirpa du taxi oppressant, il sentit toute la pression accumulée par son corps, son esprit, s'évacuer à la simple vue de Baker Street. Il ne savait pas dire pourquoi mais cet endroit l'apaisait, le rassurait. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et son premier réflexe, en rentrant, fut de se jeter dans le vieux sofa. Il soupira. Puis, il desserra d'une main sa cravate noire qui l'avait étouffé toute la journée. Il se sentait étrangement seul, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur le fauteuil de son ami, son cœur se resserra. Il était seul, réellement seul. Il avait oublié ce qu'était la solitude et ça ne faisait qu'une semaine. Sa tête bascula en arrière et il ferma les yeux un instant pour se perdre dans ses pensées. Son téléphone choisit cet instant pour vibrer dans la poche de son costume ses doigts extirpèrent rapidement l'objet.

_N'oublie pas que c'est un jeu. - SH_

John soupira une nouvelle fois et posa le téléphone sur la table basse. Il retira ses chaussures rapidement, puis, il s'allongea sur le sofa. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il entendait presque la voix froide de Sherlock lorsqu'il lui avait dit : « John, j'ai besoin de toi. Je vais devoir mourir. » En fermant les yeux, il revoyait le corps de son ami qui tombait lourdement au sol, il revoyait ses cheveux ensanglantés et ses yeux bleus vides de vie, de beauté. Il ne savait toujours pas comment Sherlock avait réussi à mettre en scène sa propre mort, mais John y avait cru. Tellement. La semaine qui avait précédé la « mort » de son ami, il n'avait pas dormi une seule fois. Ses cauchemars étaient revenus, et il se levait tous les matins avec la même appréhension, _et si c'était vrai_. _Et si Sherlock avait vraiment décidé de mourir_. _Et si…_ Puis, quand il avait revu Sherlock quelques jours après la déclaration de décès, il avait vraiment compris que c'était faux. Que son ami était bel et bien en vie. Oh, bien sûr, il avait été mis au courant. Sherlock et Mycroft avaient écrit un scénario parfait – tellement parfait qu'il avait été effrayé. Et John, lui, avait seulement mis en pratique ses cinq années de théâtre. Tout était parfait mais lui, au fond, il n'allait pas bien. Il avait peur. John avait toujours été un homme soucieux, de nature anxieuse pour ses amis, sa famille. Mais dans sa vie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche d'un homme Sherlock était son meilleur ami et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu se passer s'il avait vraiment décidé de se donner la mort pour sauver John. Il renifla, il était stupide. Il sourit. Sherlock était en vie, il allait bien. Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois. Il sortit de ses pensées.

_John, s'il te plait, sois fort. – SH_

John fronça les sourcils et se demanda un instant si Mycroft n'avait pas installé des caméras dans l'appartement. Les frères lui avaient déconseillé d'utiliser son téléphone pour appeler Sherlock ou lui envoyer des messages – sauf en cas de danger. Une question de traçage… John ne savait plus très bien, il s'était contenté d'hocher la tête pour faire plaisir au plus vieux qui ne cessait de louer la technologie, les pouvoirs des services secrets à tracer un message envoyé d'un téléphone. Il se retourna dans le sofa. Il s'ennuyait déjà et la matinée lui semblait bien loin maintenant. L'enterrement avait été une épreuve particulièrement douloureuse. Il avait senti la présence de Sherlock tout au long de la cérémonie, et il n'avait pas supporté les regards compatissants, les sourires hypocrites et les pleurs. Il n'avait reconnu que Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson et Molly. Le reste n'était que quelques inconnus, d'anciens clients qui pleuraient la mort du détective. John les avait regardés avec dédain, dégoût : qui étaient-ils pour pleurer le nom de son ami ? Le docteur ne se vantait jamais de connaître Sherlock plus que n'importe qui, mais… Personne, jusqu'à présent, n'avait réussi à autant comprendre Sherlock, à le toucher. Il se sentait le seul à mériter le recueillement devant la terre fraichement retournée. Il soupira. Il s'ennuyait. « Sher – » Et il s'arrêta, il se rappela. Il soupira, encore. Plus que trois mois et tout redeviendrait normal.

John ouvrit la porte avec difficulté, en grognant. Puis, après avoir dit bonjour à Mrs. Hudson, il monta les nombreux sacs Tesco au premier étage, puis jusqu'à la cuisine. Alors qu'il s'afférait à ranger toutes les courses dans le frigidaire, il s'arrêta dans ses mouvements. Il se retourna. Sur la table, deux tasses de thé encore fumantes. Il oublia ses pots de confiture, il oublia ses courses, et il oublia son nom. D'un pas rapides, il se rendit dans le salon. Vide. « Sherlock ? » appela le docteur en arquant les sourcils. Il monta jusqu'à sa chambre et ce qu'il vit dans la pièce lui réchauffa le cœur. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et ses yeux observèrent les courbes du détective endormis. Déjà quatre mois. Le temps passait si vite. Il sourit avec tendresse et tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sherlock dormir. Ses doigts parcoururent les joues du brun. Et John comprit. Il comprit les battements furieux de son corps, le sourire étiré sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas Baker Street qui l'apaisait ou le rassurait.

Non. _C'était surtout Sherlock._


End file.
